tablasderealitysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:BigStory/Big Brother
Season 1 'Nominations Table' Notes #For the fake eviction, boys were immune and 3 girls will be fake evicted. #Sylvine can choose between nominate Vanessa and Elina (her friends), or nominate herself, she choose the first option. #Vanessa, moved with the most votes, must chose a nominee between Canela and Steph, she chose Steph #The boys are immune, but this week they can nominate. #The boys can choose between this: be immune this week again and be automatically nominated the next week or nominate automatically three of them and then continue with normal nominations. They choose to nominate Alan, Dougie and Willie. #Vanessa was chosen by the public to be immune. #Alan and Dougie are save in freeze 1, Willie is save in freeze 2 and Jackie is evicted in freeze 3. #Willie can nominate automatically Renato and he can't nominate #Alan, Elina and George are save by the housemates with the most votes. #Renato hits George and he was ejected. #In freeze 1, Alice, Canela, Dougie, George and Patrick were saved. #The housemate with at least 1 vote, was automatically up for eviction. #The 3 with the fewest votes are immune (Alan, Elina and Patrick) and the most voted is automatically up for eviction (Irina). #This time, housemates were voting into save. #Vanessa can choose between be immune one week nominating or be immune two weeks without nominating. #Canela, George and Irina lost their power to nominate. #The 3 housemates with the most votes or more will be up for eviction. #In freeze 1, Alan and Elina were save, in freeze 2, Canela and Dougie #In freeze 1, Alan, Canela and Elina were save. #Dougie must choose between be automatically finalist and nominate Alan for the rest of the reality or put Alan in the finals and be nominated automatically all housemates except him this week. He choose put Alan in the finals. #As Canela received the fewest votes, she's in the finals. Nomination Totals 'Nominations : Results' MOVE Canela - 96.834 - 19,31% Elina - 9.581 - 1,91% Jackie - 63.950 - 12,75% Steph - 96.762 - 19,3% Sylvine - 94.863 - 18,92% Vanessa - 139.423 - 27,81% TOTAL - 501.413 EVICTION 1 Alice - 49.629 - 15,57% Steph - 136.857 - 42,88% Sylvine - 132.694 - 41,57% TOTAL - 319.180 GIRL FAVOURITE Alice - 95.861 - 12,3% Canela - 83.605 - 10,72% Elina - 1.952 - 0,25% Irina - 49.320 - 6,33% Jackie - 78.693 - 10,1% Mona - 66.637 - 8,55% Sylvine - 106.958 - 13,72% Vanessa - 296.379 - 38,03% TOTAL - 779.405 EVICTION 2 Freeze One Alan - 92.485 - 12,96% Dougie - 72.595 - 10,17% Jackie - 194.583 - 27,26% Sylvine - 205.046 - 28,73% Willie - 149.058 - 20,88% TOTAL - 713.767 Freeze Two Jackie - 238.584 - 37,16% Sylvine - 233.864 - 36,43% Willie - 169.538 - 26,41% TOTAL - 641.986 Freeze Three Jackie - 279.694 - 50,7% Sylvine - 271.993 - 49,3% TOTAL - 551.687 EVICTION 3 Renato - 12.849 - 1,46% Sylvine - 285.638 - 32,37% Zach - 583.958 - 66,18% TOTAL - 882.445 FAVOURITE HOUSEMATE Alan - 30.284 - 2,87% Alice - 37.385 - 3,54% Canela - 82.592 - 7,83% Dougie - 22.482 - 2,13% Elina - 693 - 0,1% George - 28.422 - 2,69% Irina - 105.381 - 9,99% Mona - 23.583 - 2,24% Patrick - 83.581 - 7,92% Renato - 20.967 - 1,99% Sylvine - 85.691 - 8,12% Vanessa - 485.684 - 46,02% Willie - 48.582 - 4,6% TOTAL - 1.055.327 EVICTION 4 Dougie - 285.694 - 46,95% Mona - 319.399 - 52,5% Renato - 3.338 - 0,55% TOTAL - 608.431 EVICTION 5 Freeze One Alice - 52.118 - 6,37% Canela - 20.583 - 2,52% Dougie - 34.295 - 4,19% George - 18.048 - 2,21% Irina - 266.482 - 32,59% Patrick - 5.962 - 0,73% Sylvine - 138.048 - 16,88% Vanessa - 204.845 - 25,05% Willie - 77.422 - 9,47% TOTAL - 817.802 Freeze Two Irina - 284.058 - 33,62% Sylvine - 166.495 - 19,7% Vanessa - 289.831 - 34,3% Willie - 104.593 - 12,38% TOTAL - 844.977 LEAST FAVOURITE Alan - 4.323 - 0,52% Alice - 164.538 - 19,87% Canela - 33.510 - 4,05% Dougie - 10.483 - 1,27% Elina - 1.555 - 0,19% George - 74.622 - 9,01% Irina - 249.544 - 30,14% Patrick - 1.047 - 0,13% Sylvine - 104.881 - 12,67% Willie - 183.485 - 22,16% TOTAL - 827.988 EVICTION 6 Alice - 441.050 - 53,25% George - 83.599 - 10,09% Irina - 303.677 - 36,66% TOTAL - 828.326 REPESCA Alice - 20.392 - 2,7% Jackie - 59.388 - 7,85% Mona - 24.117 - 3,19% Steph - 40.433 - 5,35% Vanessa - 599.381 - 79,25% Zach - 12.584 - 1,66% TOTAL - 756.295 EVICTION 7 Dougie - 183.038 - 33,53% Patrick - 185.295 - 33,95% Sylvine - 177.533 - 32,52% TOTAL - 545.866 EVICTION 8 George - 391.500 - 39,31% Willie - 604.318 - 60,69% TOTAL - 995.818 EVICTION 9 Elina - 302.511 - 27,57% Irina - 794.859 - 72,43% TOTAL - 1.097.370 EVICTION 10 Freeze One Alan - 35.737 - 4,12% Canela - 60.041 - 6,92% Dougie - 55.473 - 6,4% Elina - 20.488 - 2,36% George - 385.802 - 44,49% Vanessa - 309.584 - 35,7% TOTAL - 867.125 Freeze Two Canela - 63.812 - 7,38% Dougie - 72.099 - 8,34% George - 410.482 - 47,5% Vanessa - 317.849 - 36,78% TOTAL - 864.242 Freeze Three George - 458.103 - 55,09% Vanessa - 373.475 - 44,91% TOTAL - 831.578 EVICTION 11 Freeze One Alan - 234.958 - 24% Canela - 130.583 - 13,34% Dougie - 277.300 - 28,33% Elina - 35.621 - 3,64% Vanessa - 300.492 - 30,7% TOTAL - 978.954 Freeze Two Dougie - 359.688 - 49,98% Vanessa - 360.042 - 50,02% TOTAL - 719.730 EVICTION 12 Canela - 25.302 - 4,25% Dougie - 29.881 - 5,02% Elina - 34.684 - 5,82% Sylvine - 505.842 - 84,91% TOTAL - 595.709 EVICTION 13 Dougie - 420.758 - 48,34% Elina - 449.601 - 51,66% TOTAL - 870.359 FINAL Freeze One Alan - 203.551 - 16,59% Canela - 439.584 - 35,83% Dougie - 583.819 - 47,58% TOTAL - 1.226.954 Freeze Two Canela - 593.568 - 44,56% Dougie - 738.495 - 55,44% TOTAL - 1.332.063 Season 2 'Nominations Table' Notes #Thomas won a power to nominate 4 housemates. #Samuel is automatically up for eviction because he lost a task. #This week, the boys are immune. #The boys can't vote this week. Girls are not immune. #Hanna won the power to evict automatically a housemate. She evict Thomas, but he was in a secret room and he was allowed to nominate 3 housemates. #This week, Aline, Charlie, Cinthya, Gilbert, Lawon, Mark and Sarah can't nominate because they are the losers of the task. #Aline, Gilbert and Lawon lost the challenge and they can't nominate. Hanna won the immunity because she was the better in the task. #This week, the housemate with at least 1 point, is up for eviction. #Thomas choose to save Vera and evict the other candidants to enter. #Vera decide to evict Charlie. After his nomination, he choose to save herself and put Lawon nominated. #As they were never up for eviction, only Charlie, Gilbert, Johan and Vera could be nominated. The housemate with the least votes, would be up for eviction. #This week, the housemates' families nominate. #Thomas won the immunity. Thomas & Charlie lost their right to nominate as they are immune. Nomination Totals 'Nominations : Results' Season 3 'Nominations Table' Notes #The host said that the housemate who choose to sleep on the floor, would be immune. Andrew accept it, so he's automatically immune for the first round of nominations. #In the first round of nominations, only 2 housemates could be up for eviction. Andrew must break a tie if there are more than 2 housemates nominated. #As Luke was save, he was the only allowed housemate to vote. #As Christina won some tasks, she's automatically in the finals. #This week, housemates since first day are immune. #The 3 or more housemates with the most votes will be up for eviction. Nomination Totals 'Nominations : Results' Categoría:Entradas